


Lunch Break

by Stark_Black



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Black/pseuds/Stark_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji and Zoro take lunch together at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> For [Liralen]() as thanks for her donation. Just a short, fluffy, thing set in the [Memories](http://stark-black.livejournal.com/36307.html) universe between the main storyline and the sequel.

“So what are those?”

“Shallots.”

“And this?”

“This is thyme.”

“Okay, so why are there dead leaves?” 

“Those are bay leaves. They’re for flavor.”

“But they’re dead.”

“They’re more piquant when they’re dried.”

“Piquant?” 

“They have a stronger flavor when they’re dry.”

Zoro made a face. His participation in the making of this afternoon’s lunch so far had been enlightening and adorable. He really had absolutely no idea what it was that he put in his mouth half the time.

“Here,” Sanji said softly, “take this knife and slice the mushrooms.” He gestured with the knife as he spoke. “Do it this direction and make the slices about this thick.”

Zoro nodded. “Okay, I can do that.”

His determination to help was so sweet. Sanji smiled as a warm wave of affection washed over him.

“I know you can.”

Sanji heated the butter and sautéed the onions. After adding red wine, he handed the bottle to Zoro and the swordsman took a sip.

“‘S good,” he nodded as he handed the bottle back.

“Of course it’s good,” Sanji smiled, “Only the best in my kitchen.”

“Can I add these?” Zoro asked.

“Not yet, the sauce has to reduce first. And I have to cook the steak strips.”

“I’m still weirded out by the bone marrow.”

Sanji laughed. “Why? I would think that would be your favorite part.”

“It’s weird.”

Chuckling, Sanji grilled the steak strips and assigned Zoro with the task of putting the salad together. When the swordsman tried to measure the oil for the dressing, he misjudged and spilled a quarter cup too much into the bowl.

“Ah! Shit.”

Grinning, Sanji took the oil and placed it on the counter. He slid his fingers through Zoro’s and kissed the swordsman just below the ear.

“I’m a lost cause,” Zoro sighed dramatically, “I don’t understand how you do this every day.”

“I don’t understand how you fight with a sword in your mouth.”

Zoro turned his head and smiled against Sanji’s lips. He slid an arm around Sanji’s waist and bumped their noses together.

“Thank you for coming home for your break.”

Sanji smiled back and kissed Zoro’s forehead. “Thank you for helping me with lunch.”

Zoro leaned in and kissed Sanji again, this time slower, more thoughtful. When he pulled away, his lids were heavy and his grin was lopsided.

“How do we know when the sauce is ready?” he asked.

“It has to reduce down,” Sanji’s lips ghosted over Zoro’s forehead as he spoke. “That means the water has to cook out.”

Zoro studied the pan with interest. “Okay, so what about the bone marrow?”

“We’ll add it in later.”

“What the hell is this called again?”

Releasing Zoro’s hand and moving to salvage the dressing, Sanji fought the urge to laugh again by taking a sip from his wine glass.

“It’s bordelaise. It’s a French sauce.”

“Will you show me how to do the bone marrow?”

“Of course.”

Zoro pulled Sanji in for another kiss and the two took a long moment to just appreciate each other’s touch. The food forgotten momentarily, there was nothing but their hands, their lips, and their warmth.

“Love you,” Sanji whispered.

Zoro grinned. “Gonna love you even more when I’m not starving.”

Sanji laughed then, and returned to the stove.

END


End file.
